Sebuah Rasa
by Ranindri
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu" / "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lupa kan kita akan segera menikah!" / "Aku mencintaimu tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melepaskan dia" / "Bahkan selama dua tahun ini aku masih merindukanmu" / SasuSaku


Lagu itu mengalun sendu, menyayat hati, dan menyakitkan. Bisa dilihatnya, gadis yang amat disayanginya sangat menderita.

Ia tahu, gadis itu berusaha menahan semua emosinya. Menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Dan baru sekarang, dari sekian banyak waktu yang ia miliki, baru ini ia menyadari, ia sudah sangat jahat terhadapnya. Egois dan tak berperasaan. Dan kini ia merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan hati dan tubuh gadis pujaannya. Ia menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Tyopo(s), OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

•••Happy Reading•••

.

.

.

"Aku dihadapkan pilihan.." Ia merasa sesak.

"..antara benar dan salah" ia berharap perasaannya benar-benar tersampaikan.

"Aku mencintai kamu, sangat mencintai.." Ia merasa matanya mulai memanas. Matanya sendu menatap ribuan penonton dari panggung.

Ia terus melantunkan lirik demi lirik.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara lantunan musik serta suara merdu nyanyiannya.

Rasa sakitnya semakin menyiksanya.

"Kamu berjalan bersamanya..." Ia sangat kesakitan. Air mata itu pun tak kuasa jatuh, turun membasahi pipi hingga kedagu-nya.

"..Selama kamu denganku.." Akhirnya semua ingatan tentang sebab rasa sakitnya berputar sendiri tanpa keinginannya. Ia merasa ia sudah tersedot kedalam masa lalu. Masa beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Masa yang tidak ingin di ingatnya.

 _'Sasuke-kun, kenapa masih belum sampai juga?' Gadis bersurai merah muda ini menghubungi kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang belum tiba ditempat perjanjiannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan pria yang dicintainya._

 _'Maaf Sakura, Aku masih sibuk dikantor' Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya diseberang telephon._

 _'Ah begitu ya' wajahnya terlihat sedih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya 'b-baiklah , aku akan menunggumu' ia tersenyum kecut dan menangis setelah menutup sambungan telephon tersebut. Ia kecewa._

 _'Sudah berapa kali kau membuatku seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?'_

 _Karena tak sabar menunggu akhirnya ia berniat menghampiri kekasihnya kekantor. Berniat memberi kajutan untuk sang kekasih, tapi saat ia sampai ternyata ia sendiri yang mendapat kejutan dari kekasihnya._

 _Sakit.._

 _Marah.._

 _Kecewa.._

 _Dari jauh ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain dengan mesrah. Mereka terlihat bahagia._

 _'Sasuke-kun?' wajah cantiknya terlihat shock. Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah._

 _Ia tahu, ia memang selalu dibohongi kan!_

••

"Begitu rumitnya dunia,, hanya karena sebuah rasa..cinta.." Ia menyesal, hatinya pun sesak.

"Jadilah aku kamu dan dirinya..berada di dalam dusta yang tercipta" pandangan matanya terarah lurus pada televisi yang ia tonton. Disana ia bisa melihat kekasihnya tengah mencurahkan perasaannya lewat lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, sangat erat.

"Mengapa kah harus ku rasa..Sepenting itu kah cintamu.." rasa sesaknya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Kita berawal karena cinta...Biarlah cinta yang mengakhiri.." Suara wanita itu semakin menyiksanya, semakin membuatnya menyesal. Dan melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya menangis, membuat matanya ikut memanas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghapus air mata yang dengan beraninya mengotori wajah ayu wanita-nya.

Lagu itu masih mengalun. Bunyi tuts piano itu terdengar seolah siap mengantarnya ke lubang neraka karena sekelibat bayangan dimana dirinya dulu yang sering menyakti kekasihnya berputar seperti sebuah film.

 _'Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?' Sakura menunjuk seorang wanita yang duduk disebelah Sasuke. Ia melihat ada beberapa makanan dan minuman dimeja yang sudah setengah tandas._

 _Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura ada didalam restauran yang sama dengan dirinya dan teman wanitanya. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, kekasihnya. Ia membawa Sakura agar sedikit menjauh dari teman wanitanya._

 _'Pulanglah, aku masih ada urusan dengan sekretarisku. Ini urusan pekerjaan, Sayang' setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa peduli dengan perasaan Sakura sama sekali._

 _Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri mematung disana, melihat gadis lain menyentuh dan tertawa dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan tanpa terasa air mata itu jatuh ke pipinya._

Dan bayangan itu berganti..

Sebuah pertengkaran karena ego yang sangat besar.

 _'Katakan, apa kau mencintaiku?'_

 _'Ya aku sangat mencintaimu'_

 _'Kalau begitu, tinggalkan dia'_

 _'Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Karena aku juga mencintainya_ '

Bayangan itu berubah lagi..

 _'Aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku?'_

 _'Sakura, maaf'_

 _'Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu'_

 _'Aku tahu'_

 _'Kau masih tidak lupa kan, kita akan segera menikah?!'_

 _'Kita akan menikah, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melepaskannya' Dan pintu itu tertutup dengan keras. Sakura melihat punggung calon suaminya menghilang dari balik pintu appartemennya._

 _Ia sekali lagi menangis._

 _Dan malam itu, ia menikmati kesakitannya sendiri._

"Jadilah aku kamu dan dirinya..berada didalam dusta yang terciptaaaa..." Emosinya seakan-akan siap meledak. Ia masih menangis tapi masih bisa bernyanyi dengan stabil.

"Mengapa kah harus kurasa..." Sakura berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak kembali jatuh. Menekan seluruh perasaanya kuat-kuat.

"Sepenting itu kah cintamu.." Ia menutup matanya sekilas dan kembali menatap sendu ribuan penonton

"Ki-ta..." Suaranya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan lirik berikutnya. Air matanya semakin deras tak tertahan.

Penonton terharu, bahkan dari mereka ada yang ikut menangis. Seolah mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan.

Lagu itu benar-benar mewakili perasaan Sakura. Ia menyampaikan semua rasa sakitnya lewat lagu ini, single terbarunya. Ciptaan sang Sahabat terbaiknya. Musisi terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

"..berawal karena cintaa..." Itu bukan suaranya. Itu suara semua penonton yang menggantikannya bernyanyi.

"..Biarlah cinta yang mengakhiri..." Suara gemuru penonton melanjutkan lagi lirik berikutnya dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh idola mereka.

"Hooo..oooo...huooooo..." Suara penonton membuat Sakura terharu. Ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ternyata masih ada yang mencintainya. Didunia ini masih ada banyak orang yang mencintainya.

Ia masih menangis, air matanya saat ini bukan hanya air mata kesedihan, namun juga air mata bahagia. Tapi tentu saja kesedihan masih mendominasi jiwanya.

"Mengapa kah harus kurasa.." Ia kembali bernyanyi. Suaranya sedikit serak, tapi ia berusaha membuat suaranya bisa terdengar jernih. Ia lantang menyanyikannya. Emosinya benar-benar meledak sekarang.

"Sepenting itu kah egomu..!" matanya berkilat sedikit tajam melihat kamera yang menyorot wajahnya. Seakan ia memang menunjukannya untuk orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita berawal karena cinta.." Sasuke menangis, hidungnya terlihat memerah. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia membanting gelas yang masih berisi air ke dinding.

Gelas itu menghantam dinding dan...

Pyaaarrrr

" Biarlah cinta yang mengakhiri..." suaranya masih terdengar menyakitkan ditelinganya. Indah, namun terasa menusuknya.

Slow motion.

Gelas itu pecah menjadi kepingan kristal hingga bertaburan kemana-mana. Bahkan pipi sebelah kirinya tergores karena ada serpihan yang memantul kearah dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang sudah ia beri pada kekasihnya.

"Kamu dihadapkan pilihan...antara aku dan dia.." mata Sakura sangat memerah dan basah. Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Selesai tak berbekas.

"Begitu rumitnya dunia...Hanya karena sebuah rasaa..." Semua berakhir. Kisahnya telah sampai diakhir.

"Cinn..taa"

Riuh tepuk tangan ia dapatkan setelah membungkuk hormat pada semua mata dihadapannya. Ia selesai menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna. Ia juga sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah membantunya melanjutkan lirik yang tidak sempat ia lanjutkan. Bukan tak sempat, tapi tak sanggup ia melanjutkannya tadi.

Sakura menghampiri manager-nya, Sizune.

"Kita berangkat ke Boston sekarang"

Menghela napas besar. Ia meminta ponsel pada asistennya. Dan segera saja ia mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil pilihan antara aku dan dia kan?! Baiklah..aku yang akan melepaskanmu. Selamat tinggal! Semoga kau bahagia"

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di cafe faforit mantan kekasihnya. Ia sendiri sedang menunggu seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Ya mungkin saja.

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, ia mendapat telephon dari nomor seseorang yang pernah dia sakiti hatinya. Gadis itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu entah untuk urusan apa. Tapi apapun itu, sejujurnya ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengannya kembali.

Selama perjalanan menuju cafe tadi, ia tidak hentinya terus tersenyum. Dan di pertemuan kali ini, ia harap semuanya bisa berubah. Ia harap ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya yang dulu. Ia akan meminta maaf, yang dulu belum sempat ia ucapkan sama sekali.

Sudah 10 menit mantan kekasihnya itu terlambat. Tapi tidak masalah, ia akan setia menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke-kun?" Suara yang menginterupsinya membuyarkan lamunanya.

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Sakura yang menduduki kursi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia cukup terpanah dan kagum karena kecantikan mantan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan terlihat semakin bertambah cantik dan dewasa. Dua tahun ini ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat pada kekasihnya, ah mantan kekasihnya. Tentu saja, selama dua tahun ini kau sudah berpisah dengannya kan, Sasuke? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?

Sasuke tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku masih belum lama" Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah.." Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang menanyakan pesanan apa yang ingin dipesan oleh Sakura.

"Jus jeruk saja. Terima kasih" pelayan peremuan itu pun berlalu mengambilkan apa yang dipesan oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat wajah mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku baik, sangat baik" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, ia menatap bingung pada Sakura "Apa itu?"

Sakura terkekeh, saat Sakura hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya, Sasuke menghentikannya. Sakura sendiri menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura" Sakura tersenyum. Ia kembali menegakkan pandangannya ke arah mantan kekasihnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk masa lalu kita. Aku benar-benar menyesal" Sakura bisa melihat rasa bersalah pada diri Sasuke. Tapi baginya, semuanya sudah berakhir sejak malam itu.

"Aku memaklumi kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahan kita dulu. Aku tahu, itu semua karena salahku. Aku sungguh menyesal, Sakura. Tolong maafkan aku" Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, namun ia berharap Sakura mau memaafkannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sesungguhnya ia enggan mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Baginya semua sudah berlalu. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ungkit kembali.

"Ini pesanan anda" pelayan perempuan itu datang dan memberikan Jus Jeruk Sakura. Sakura menerimanya "Terima kasih" pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan" Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke "Lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita dulu" menghela napas pelan "Biarlah semua menjadi kenangan untuk kita" Sakura meneguk sedikit minumannya "Bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Apa ada perkembangan?"

Sontak Sasuke langsung tersentak. Ia terkejut akan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Enam bulan setelah menghilangnya dirimu, aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata" jawabnya dengan menghela napas besar "Aku sadar ternyata aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bahkan dua tahun ini aku masih merindukanmu" Sakura tersenyum sendu mendengarnya.

"Aku menyesal, harusnya aku melepas Hinata dulu, dan memilih bersamamu. Ya..mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah lalu mempunyai uchiha-uchiha kecil yang manis" Sasuke terkekeh kecil "Pasti kita bahagia sekarang" Sasuke menatap sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ya, mungkin akan seperti itu jika kau tidak menyakitiku dulu. Semua akan berakhir indah" Sakura teraenyum tipis "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak sama lagi, Sasuke-kun" tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat apa yang diambil Sakura dari dalam tas gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kertas berlapiskan plastik bening yang membungkus baik kertas itu.

Sasuke menerimanya. Dan setelah melihatnya ia terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba menggerogoti perasaannya.

Undangan pernikahan.

Disana tertulis nama Haruno Sakura dengan nama pria lain, Sabaku Gaara.

"Aku akan segera menikah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

•• **THE END••**

A/n :

Kenapa saya membuat fic ini?

Jawabanya karena saya benar-benar sedih setelah mendengarkan lagu "Sebuah Rasa" by AgnesMo.

Apa hubungannya?

Karena hati saya tergerak untuk menulis.

(Nggak nyambung) Emang!Haha

Fic ini aku angkat berdasarkan lagu terbaru dari AngnesMo itu. Yaa namanya SONGFIC lah..bisa dibilang begitu.

Jujur aku sebenarnya nggak suka dengan lagu ini, itu awalnya. Aku cuma tau lagu ini sering diputer di tipi. Tapi selalu aku abaikan.

Tapi setelah menonton Agnes nyanyi di transmedia kemarin, aku terhanyut. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada lagu "sebuah rasa" ini.

Udah lama, tapi baru berkesempatan publish sekarang.

Terima Kasih banyak.

Salam dari Ran, 30-12-16


End file.
